Cut
Plot A novelist dies after undergoing multiple plastic surgeries. Detectives believe that her doctor took unnecessary risks and falsified documents to cover it up. The DA's office charges him with criminally negligent homicide. Cast Main cast * Dennis Farina as Detective Joe Fontana * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Elisabeth Röhm as A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Kate Burton as Attorney Erica Gardner * Selenis Leyva as Detective Mariluz Rivera * Gustave Johnson as Judge Robert Daniels * Adam Stein as Assistant M.E. Cantor Guest cast * Bruce Altman as Dr. Alvin Lawrence * Roxanna Hope as Angela Gusmarino * Max Baker as Clive Raymond * Mark Nelson as Dr. Stuart Barton * Don Amendolia as Gregory Finney * Lisa Bansavage as Ann Belmar * Peter Galman as Dr. Arthur Glassman * Irene Glezos as Darlene Hackett * Michael Hirsch as David Harrison * Garrett Neergaard as Jeff Golden * Wayne Pretlow as Rich Cannon * Molly Russell as Heather Harrison * Jana Zeineddine as Receptionist * Olivia Negron as Anna * Henry Kwan as Foreperson * Robert Bizik as Lawyer * Graeme Malcolm as Hotel Manager * Frank Hopf as Uniformed Officer #1 * Melissa Rentrop as Extra (uncredited) References * * Demerol * Nora Hackett * Nardil Quotes Quotes *'Alvin Lawrence': Uh, Mr.McCoy? *'Jack McCoy' : Dr.Lawrence? What are you doing here? *'Alvin Lawrence':I wanted to speak with you, if I may. *'Jack McCoy' :This is highly improper, sir. I can't talk to you without your attorney present. *'Alvin Lawrence':But that's what I wanted to talk to you about, my attorney. *'Jack McCoy' : Ms.Gardner? What about her? *'Alvin Lawrence': I don't think she's doing an adequate job of representing me. *'Jack McCoy' : She's doing a superb job, with a difficult case. You're lucky to have her. *'Alvin Lawrence': No. She made a mistake, putting me on the stand like that. Now, the jury didn't like me. I could tell. And then, asking me who altered the records? Not that I know, but it made me look Why she'd do that? *'Jack McCoy' :She had to. To preempt me asking the question. *'Alvin Lawrence': But you didn't ask. *'Jack McCoy' :The jury knows who doctored those records. *'Alvin Lawrence': I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't go to jail! My patients love me. They wait six months for an appointment. Don't you get it? I change people's lives. They can't just go to some other doctor. This is a nightmare! *'Jack McCoy' :Of your own making! You don't get it, do you? Good night, Dr.Lawrence. *'Alvin Lawrence': Is there still time to strike some sort of arrangement? *'Jack McCoy' : You could plead guilty. Background information and notes Background information and notes Category:L&O episodes